1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locks and, more specifically, to a dead bolt reinforcement plate comprised of a housing having a chamber for receiving and encompassing the bolt of a dead bolt lock when in the extended position having plates extending therefrom with a plurality of apertures for the insertion therein of fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other strike plates designed for locks. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,182,229 issued to Thomas on May 9, 1916.
Another patent was issued to Petree, Jr. on Sep. 13, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,452. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,701 was issued to Mazie on Feb. 7, 1989 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 12, 1989 to Francis as U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,370.
Another patent was issued to Francis on Jun. 18, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,475. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,780 was issued to Doherty on Feb. 18, 1992. Another was issued to Schimpf on Sep. 7, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,790 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 30, 2001 to Mayer, Jr, as U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,700.
Another patent was issued to Suter on Jul. 16, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,669. Yet another U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0057718 was filed by Stoehr on Mar. 27, 2003. Another was issued to Vigneault, et al. on Feb. 14, 1995 as Canadian Patent No. 2,104,033 and still yet another was published on Jul. 31, 2003 by Vito as WIPO Publication No. WO 03/62572.